Surprise's and Secret's
by MaryChance
Summary: Sly been living with Carmelita for about a month and he finally tells her he faked amnesia. She kicks him out and he goes back to thieving with the whole gang. But when he finally finds Carmelita and she tells him something surprising, what will happen?
1. Finding Out

"Carmelita, I'm sorry,"

"How could you lie to me like that, Sly?"

"I only did it to make us closer,"

Carmelita was about to break into tears. She was lied to by Sly Cooper, for at least a month now, and now he tells her the truth. She didn't know to whether to cry or scream, but she didn't want to cry in front of him. But, she knew she was about to cry.

Sly knew she was about to cry. He wanted to comfort her, but he was afraid she would shock him with her shock pistol. He didn't know what to do. But, he knew he couldn't lie to her for the rest of their lives. So, he knew he had to tell her he faked the amnesia. When the whole Dr. M thing happened, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. But he thought he was gonna get killed before he could get the chance to. When he took the shot for Carmelita, Sly thought if he faked amnesia, he could tell her.

While he lived with her in her apartment as her Constable, he was actually thinking about proposing to her, but he knew she would find out he was faking sooner or later, so he told her about what happened. Now, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to go over to her and comfort her, or if he should just run.

"Carmelita,"

"Just get out,"

"If you would just listen..."

"Get out!" She was reaching for her shock pistol. He was out the door in a flash, leaving Carmelita to break into tears.

Now it's been at least three or four months since they have seen each other. Sly eventually found the Bentley and Penelope after he left Carmelita. He was still sorta sad, but he knew he would get on with his life. They started up the gang again. Getting everyone back on the team. Sly was still living a great life as a thief, but he could never stop thinking about Carmelita.

Sly was just taking a little late night stroll. Enjoying all the beautiful sights of Paris. He climbed a pipe to get on top of a building. He took out his binocucom out and looked around. He saw the Safehouse from where he was. He could see Murray eating a taco for some odd reason. Bentley and Penelope were working on some new project. The Guru was meditating. Dimitri was checking himself out in a mirror upstairs, and the Panda King was outside, messing around with his fireworks.

He looked around some more. Sly then saw a building that looked quite familiar to him. He zoomed in a little closer to finally see...

"Carmelita?"

_**Yay! New story!!!!!!!!!! I know some of you all might be a little confused. Sorry if you are. Next chappie up soon!**_

**~SlyandCarmelita~**


	2. Surprises and Secret

He couldn't believe it. It _was_ Carmelita. Sly wanted to go over there but that would mean she could shock him really easily.

"_Oh well," _Sly thought_. "I've been shocked before,"_

He climbed down from the building and started making his way towards Carmelita's apartment. He wondered what Carmelita would do when she saw him. They haven't seen each other for a while after all.

* * *

He finally got up to the balcony of her apartment. He looked inside the glass window. He saw Carmelita sleeping peacefully on her bed. He smiled. "She still looks as beautiful as ever." Sly mumbled to himself. He silently went into her room. For a minute or two, he watched the beautiful vixen sleep on her bed. He didn't want to wake her. So he walked over to a chair, but he tripped over something. Sly couldn't tell what it was, but it was enough to wake Carmelita.

She jumped up and turned on the light and grabbed her shock pistol. Sly just stood there like a idiot.

"_Crap, crap, crap, crap,"_ He was saying in his mind.

"Sly?" Carmelita looked confused.

"Carmelita, hey!" He looked like a moron just standin there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Sly said. Carmelita looked a little different to him. It looked like she gained a little weight. He tried to take his mind off of it.

"So, what have you been doing?" He asked.

"Well," She stopped. "Nothing," Sly could tell she was lying.

"Is something wrong?" He walked over to her. She put her pistol down.

"Oh Sly," She began. "You have no idea what has happened."

"Tell me what happened." He said. They sat down on the bed.

"Well," She stopped, trying to think of a way to tell him what she wanted to tell him, but she was soo scared to say _anything_ to him.

"Sly, there has been something I wanted to tell you," She said.

"Yes?" He said.

"Sly, I'm pregnant" She finally said.

"What?!" He was surprised. "Who's the father?! I'll kill him!"

"Sly, you're the father."

_**Dun duh DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! What will happen next? STAY TUNE!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!! PLZ!**_


	3. Sly's Choice

"I-I'm the f-father?" Sly stuttered. Carmelita could tell that he was surprised.

"Yes you are, Ringtail,"

"Wait, how do you know that I'm really the father?"

"Remember that night, like 3 months ago?"

"What night? Oh wait, now I remember," It all came back to him now. What happened back then, ahh the memories.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"A few weeks after that,"

"Oh," Sly didn't really know what to say. He was about to be a father, and with the love of his life, Carmelita. He was happy, but he was shocked at the same time.

Carmelita was happy too, but she was also scared. She was carrying Sly's baby! What would Interpol think of this? Mostly chief Barkley. When she told him, she would probably get yelled at, she knew that. Just thinking about it made her scared more. She didn't know what to do.

Sly didn't know what to do either. He wanted to stay and help her take care of the baby when it was born but he also wanted to go back with the gang. He was so confused. Sly knew he would have to tell Bentley and them sometime. He told himself he would tell them when he got back, well whenever that would be. He wasn't sure. Sly wanted to stay and help Carmelita through this. Now he's more confused.

"Oh Sly, I'm soo scared." Carmelita was about to just break down into tears. Truly, Sly was scared too. Carmelita could see a tear run down his cheek.

"It's OK, Carmelita" He said, trying to comfort her.

"How is it OK? I'm carrying a thief's baby!" She said.

"Calm down, Carm," He said. She hugged Sly and started to cry. Sly just smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

They just sat there in silence, neither one knowing what to say. After a while Sly said he had to leave but he promised he would be back. He went back to the Safehouse, where he saw Murray sitting on the couch, watching some WWE fight.

"Sly! You're finally back!" Murray exclaimed.

"Ya, hey you seen Bentley?" Sly asked.

"He went somewhere with Penelope. He said something about getting a new part for his time machine," Murray answered.

"Okay, 'cause I need to talk to you guy's," Sly told him. He sat down next to Murray on the couch.

About an hour later, Bentley and Penelope came home.

"Sly!" Penelope said.

"About time you got back!" Bentley joked.

"Say Penelope, can I talk to Bentley and Murray privately for a sec?" Sly asked.

"Sure," She went upstairs.

"So Sly, what do you need to talk about?" Murray asked.

"Well, when I left to go for a walk earlier, I was on the roof's, just looking around. Then I spotted a familiar apartment," Sly began.

"Oh God! Don't tell me it was..." Bentley was cut off.

"Yep, Carmelita," Sly grinned.

Bentley sighed. "OK, keep going.

"OK, so I went over there, just to see if it was her. So I snuck in and I hit something with my foot and she woke up." Sly went on.

"I'm surprised you're sorry butts not in jail!" Murray laughed.

"Anyway, she grabbed her shock pistol and aimed it at me, 'till she figured out it was me. Then we started talking. And she told me something that you guy's are gonna hate me for," Sly said.

"Oh come on Sly!" We would never be mad at you! No matter what," Bentley said.

"Ya Sly," Murray said.

"Okay then, she said that she was pregnant," Sly said.

"Oh my God, who's the father?" Murray asked.

"Well, I am," Sly said nervously.

"WHAT!?" Bentley and Murray yelled.

"And now I don't know whether I should stay with her, or stay with you guy's" Sly told them.

Just then, Penelope came downstairs.

"What the heck is going on? I heard you guy's scream from upstairs," Penelope said.

Sly explained the whole thing to Penelope.

"So, Carmelita is carrying _you're_ baby?" She asked.

"Ya, and now I don't know what to do!" Sly exclaimed.

"Sly, just do what you think is right," She told him.

"Well, I told her I would be back over there. I better get going, and I think I made the right choice."

"And what is that, Sly?" Murray asked.

"I'm staying with her,"

_Aww! Sappy ending but IDC! It's sorta long and I actually think I did pretty good on this chapter! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COOKIES FOR ALL WHO R&R!_

_~SlyandCarmelita~_


	4. Moving

Carmelita is 3 months pregnant, and Sly has been staying with her. But he does go and stay with the gang from time to time. He was good to Carmelita. Helped her whenever she needed it. Sly stuck by her no matter what.

Carmelita was watching TV while Sly was visiting the gang, then something hit her:

What if when it was close to time, she went into labor while he was gone?

It worried her, just thinking about it. But... but what if it _did_ happen?

"_Stop it," _She told herself. _"That's 6 months away, why are you worried about it now?"_

Eventually, Sly came back. He came in, set his cane down (The Gang gave it to him), and walked over to the couch.

"Hey, Carm" He sat down next to her.

"Hey," She plainly said.

"What's wrong," He asked.

"Nothing," She said.

"Carm, I can tell when you're lying,"

"It's...it's just that, what if like when its close to time, I go into labor and you're gone?" She asked.

"Carm, that's 6 months away, why are you worried about it now?" He asked her.

"Because Sly, it _could_ happen,"

"You could just call me, if I'm at the Safe House,"

"I think I'd be in too much screaming pain to reach the phone,"

"You got a point," Sly thought a second. "I got an idea,"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just follow me,"

At the Safe House

"You wanna what?" Bentley asked in surprise.

"We wanna move into the Safe House with you guys," Sly said. "Just until the baby's born,"

"But Sly, she's a cop, wouldn't it be bad to have a cop here?" Bentley asked.

"She's off for Maternity Leave," Sly said.

"Where's she gonna sleep?" Murray asked. "It's not like she wants to sleep in your room,"

"Considering that I'm pregnant with _his_ baby, I'm sleeping in his room," Carmelita pointed out.

"So can we, Bent?" Sly asked.

"Fine, just go pack what you can. We will come by later to help with everything else." Bentley said.

Back at Carmelita's Apartment

"So, you think you'll like living with the Gang?" Sly asked as he was packing.

"It might take a few days, but I'll get use to it." She said. She grabbed some of her clothes and put them in a suitcase.

Sly stopped a second. I think that's it,"

"Yep, pretty sure," Carmelita sat on her bed. "Wait, I wanna grab something," She dug through a chest, that apparently they forgot to get, and she grabbed something, but Sly couldn't tell what it was.

"Is that..." Sly was cut off.

"Yep, the handcuffs you used to handcuff my to that bridge on that volcano in Russia." Carmelita finished.

"You kept that all these years?" Sly asked.

"Yep, it was a memory," She said. "I told Interpol I lost my handcuffs, so I could keep these,"

Sly went over to her. He took her hand in his. "Why is that a memory?"

"Because," She paused. "At the moment, when you kissed me, that was when I knew,"

"Knew what?" Sly asked.

"That I loved you,"

Sly smiled. "You've known that I've loved you ever since then,"

"I always knew you loved me,"

Sly grinned at her. "I love you, Carm,"

She grinned back. "I love you too, Sly."

They grew closer, until their lips met. Sly wrapped his arms around her delicate waist, while Carmelita wrapped her arms around his neck. That kiss brought back memories from when Sly saved her from Clockwerks lair, to the kiss on the Krack-Karov Volcano. Right then, Carmelita knew:

She was diffidently in love with Sly Cooper

_Yay!!!! That was probably the best kiss I wrote on any of my stories! Lol XD, Might be a little short srry! I thought I did pretty good on this chapter! R&R PLZ!!!!!!! Also, check out my poll so I know what to make the baby when it's born. BUH BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_~SlyandCarmelita~_


	5. Author's Note

I need your guys's help. I'm kinda stuck on ch. 5. I'll show you guys what I have so far, tell me if you can think of anything that can happen next? Thank you all.

Each day, was just one day closer. Carmelita couldn't believe it. It's now been 4 months. Time has gone by fast for her and Sly, but they couldn't wait 'till their little newborn was here, well, newborns. They found out that they were having twins. They didn't want to know the gender or genders of the babies. They wanted to wait and find out when the time came.

That's all I have so far. Plz help me on what should happen next, also vote on my new poll plz. Thx ^^

~SlyandCarmelita~


	6. Trouble in the Safe House

**A/N: OK guys! It's finally here! And very important note, I'm gonna delete The authors note after I'm sure all the people who have wanted to read it have. So, when I delete it, it will say 5 chapters, don't worry, I still have chapter 5 up. Thx for reading.**

Each day, was just one day closer. Carmelita couldn't believe it. It's now been 4 months. Time has gone by fast for her and Sly, but they couldn't wait 'till their little newborn was here, well, newborns. They found out that they were having twins. They didn't want to know the gender or genders of the babies. They wanted to wait and find out when the time came.

Sly, Carmelita and Murray were all downstairs. Carmelita was sleeping on the couch, and Murray was watching football. Sly just watched it cuz he knew that Murray would beat the living crap put of him if he changed the channel.

All of a sudden, Bentley came running in.

"Guy's! I just got terrible news!" He yelled.

"God Bentley, Shut up! Can't you see Carm is trying to sleep?" Sly said.

"Sorry, but this is bad!" Bentley said.

"Well, what is it?" Murray asked.

"I just got a message from one of my friends working down at the weapon shop, and he said one of our old enemies has broken in there, trying to buy weapons to get us back!" Bentley explained.

"Who was it?" Sly asked.

"I don't know, but she was defiantly looking for revenge," Bentley said.

"_She?_" Sly asked. "They're like only 3 girls who were after them,"

"Ya, Let's just try to remember all the girls" Bentley said. Sly and Murray followed Bentley into the kitchen.

"OK, there was Mz. Ruby," Murray said.

"I haven't heard anything about about her in like 3 years," Sly said.

"There's also The Contessa," Bentley said.

"Shes gonna be in jail for probably all her life," Sly told him.

"Can you think of anyone else?" Bentley asked.

"Well," Sly went blank.

"Sly? SLY!" Murray atarted shaking him.

"What?!" Sly said, coming back to reality.

"Who were you thinking?" Bentley asked.

"Well...I was thinking..." Sly started.

"WHO?!" Bentley yelled.

"Neyla," Sly said.

Bentley and Murray went speechless. Neyla?! Why would he think Neyla? The tigress who betrayed them and arrested Sly, Murray, and Carmelita. The girl who betrayed Interpol and Carmelita. The tiger who even betrayed Arpeggio, killed him, and took over Clockwerks body?

"Sly, she's been dead for atleast 2 years. Why do you think it might be her?" Bentley asked.

"I don't know, she was just the only other girl I could think of," Sly answered.

"Well, we should go down there and look for anything that might give us any hints," Bentley said.

"OK, let me just write Carm a note. Just so she knows where I am," Sly quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper, left it on the table, and left with the gang.

About 30 minutes later, Carmelita woke up. She looked around to see Sly and Murray were gone, and football was still on TV. She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

She saw a note from Sly on the table. She read it:

_Carm, _

_I had to leave with Bentley and Murray for some 'investigating'. I'll be back in a little while. Love you._

_-Sly_

She sat the note down, and went outside. The fresh warm Paris air was the best. She smiled and let the early March air hit her fur. She was surprised the weather was like this in March, but she didn't mind. She rubbed her stomach. She imagined her two little twins running around in the yard, screaming and having fun. That was all she wanted was for her twins to have a good life.

"I'll promise you two," She said to her belly. "I'm gonna try my hardest to make sure you two have a good life. I'm gonna screw up, I know I will, But I just wanna make sure you two have the best life." She let a tear drop down her face and land on her stomach.

"So, Little Carmelita is pregnant, hmm?" A voice said from the roof. Carmelita looked up. She gasped. It couldn't be!

_**CLIFF HANGER!! I think...lol, I know it's short I'm sorry, I tried my best. Somewhat sad. I haven't wrote in a while. Also thx to everyone who gave me ideas! I am gonna use them, and thanks to you guys, Surprise's and Secret's is BACK BABY! I never thought this story would get THIS popular ^^ Thank you all!**_

~_**SlyandCarmelita~**_


	7. Why Me

**A/N: I know, I haven't written in forever. I cant think of crap to write, I'm gonna try to keep up with my stories from now on. PM me and which stories you want me to work on mostly. I love you guys!!**

Sly, Bentley, and Murray were driving down the road, trying to get to the weapon shop. They were surprised about how much traffic there was in Paris. Murray was honking the horn and trying not to cuss at the old bird couple in the car in front of him, Bentley was talking to his friend, trying to get more evidence, and Sly was just looking out the window, thinking about how his life will be different with the twins when they are born. He ended up falling asleep.

_Slys Dream_

_Sly was in a room, he looked around to notice Carmelita screaming. He was wondering the the heck she was screaming, 'till he realized that he was in a hospital._

"_OK, Mrs. Cooper, one more big push," The nurse was telling her._

"_Mrs. Cooper??" Sly asked himself._

_Carmelita stopped screaming. Sly could hear crying. He looked at the doctor._

"_Congratulations! It's a boy!" The doctor said. Sly looked back over at Carmelita, who was crying tears of joy. He thought they were having twins. But at that moment, he didn't care._

_Sly looked at his son, he was perfect._

_All of a sudden, everyone went silent. Sly thought the room was starting to spin. He saw that Carmelita was starting to fade away._

"_Help me," She begged. Before Sly even knew it, she was gone._

_He looked around the room, which basically just turned into a white room. He then saw a building. On top of the building there was a figure. It was..._

"Sly! Wake up!!" Murray yelled. Sly woke up, just to realize that it was a dream.

"Wha," Sly yawned. "What's wrong?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare," Bentley explained.

"Trust me, it was,"

They finally got to the shop. The gang walked in the store. Sly looked around the store. He mostly saw things like, AK-47s, snipers, rifles, muskets, mac10s, and a whole bunch more different guns he had never headed of.

He walked over with his two pals to a counter, behind the counter he saw a black cougar. He was wearing camouflage pants, a white T-shirt, army boots, and he was holding a cigar.

"Hello Bentley," He said.

"Hey, Aaron,"

"You here to look around?"

"Yep,"

"Follow me, I'll show you the spot where she broke in," Aaron said.

He led them into a big room, where Sly guessed they kept all their extra guns and things at. There were a lot of boxes stacked along the walls. He guessed they were full of grenades. Also, Sly saw 2 staircases, one led upstairs, one led downstairs. There also was another door, that probably led outside.

"They broke in downstairs," Aaron pointed at the downstairs staircase.

"What's down there anyway?" Sly asked.

"That is where we keep our more, 'valuable' items." He answered. "The newer items we store down there, I'm guessing that's why they went down there," With that, Aaron exited the room.

Sly, Bentley, and Murray all went down the steps. When they got down there, Sly was surprised at how much bigger this room was then the upstairs room. There was _a lot_ more guns hanging on the walls. In the corner, there were some boxes. He didn't really care about what were in them, probably some more guns or grenades.

The 3 friends all walked over to a broken window. There was glass on the floor, and some blood, what it looked like to Sly.

"What do you think, Bent??" Sly asked.

"I'm gonna try to use this blood and try to figure out something from that," Bentley answered. "Why don't you two go look around for some fur or something I can use to help me figure this out,"

"OK, Bentley, 'The Murray' will not stop until he finds evidence!!" Murray then ran off and disappeared behind a wall of boxes.

Sly walked around the large room, looking for some sort of evidence. He looked everywhere, in boxes, behind boxes, he even looked on guns to try to find finger prints, but he couldn't find a single thing.

He walked along the wall of boxes. Sly wondered if Carmelita was alright. He sighed, knowing this was going to take a few hours. He knew he wasn't going to find anything.

Then, Sly saw something sticking out of one of the higher boxes. He thought it was most likely a gun, but he wanted to check anyway. He saw a pole that he guessed helped hold up the building. Sly jumped on to it and climbed up. He then Spiral Jumped onto a rope and landed on the boxes. Sly walked over to one of the boxes and grabbed the item that was sticking out. He was shocked. It wasn't a gun. But, he thought it was evidence.

He jumped off the building of boxes and ran around the room, trying to find Bentley. Sly eventually found him.

"Bentley! I got something, I don't know if will help, but just look," He said. He then pulled out a familiar looked whip that looked like it belonged to an old 'friend'.

Carmelita stood there, just staring at the person on the Safe House roof, surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled. "I thought you were dead!?"

Neyla smiled at the confused fox, and jumped from the roof, about a 3 feet away from Carmelita.

"Carmelita my dear, I didn't die. I managed to escape, it was Clockwerk who died, not me." Neyla grinned.

"You mean for the past 2 years, you've been alive?" Carmelita asked.

"Yes, I've been hiding out in an old abandoned building for months. I've been trying to get revenge for the past 2 years, but every time I'd try, I'd fail. Over and over again I've failed. Failure has been laughing in my face," She explained. "Enough with my problems, so you're pregnant ,I see?" She asked.

"Yep," Carmelita smiled, looking down at her stomach.

"Aww, too bad you won't live long enough for the baby to be born," Neyla said.

"I'm having twi- what?!" Carmelita exclaimed.

"Carmelita, I've wanted revenge for 2 years, and I'm not gonna stop until somebody pays for my misery,"

"Why do you have to kill me?!" Carmelita cried.

"I'm not killing just you, I'm killing the whole Cooper gang, then it's Interpol," Neyla laughed.

Then, she was gone.

Carmelita was now scared for life. She needed to talk to Sly about this. She ran in the house, grabbed the phone, and called Sly's cell.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sly," Carmelita cried over the phone.

"Carm, what's wrong?" He sounded worried.

"Sly, you need to come home," Carmelita told him.

"Why," He asked.

"She's back,"

**A/N: Happy [late] Easter!, it's like 3, almost 4 in the morning where I live lol, I just wanted to write a new chapter. I've kept you guys waiting 2 months! I;m soo sorry!! But, I just wanna thank you guys so much. You've made Surprise's and Secret's a [sorta] popular story. Right now I have 24 reviews! You all don't know how good that makes me feel. Thank you all so much. Keep R&R Plz!!! New chapter probably Tomorrow or Tuesday. I love you all! =]**

**~SlyandCarmelita~**


	8. New Battles

**A/N: Yayz new chapter! Lol. Now _Surprise's and Secret's _has 29 reviews! 29!!! I love you all!!!!!! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU! Now, ONTO THE STORYYYYYYY!**

Sly hung up his cell phone and turned around to face Bentley, who was still looking for clues.

"Bentley, we need to go, **now,**" Sly said, seriously.

"Why? What happened?" Bentley asked, still now looking up from the ground.

"I don't know, Carmelita just said "She's Back", but I don't know who she means," Sly answered.

"Hmm," Bentley said. "This could lead to something,"

"Lead to what?" Sly asked.

"Just go find Murray," Bentley said.

"Fine," Sly walked away. He walked around the room, looking for his pal. Eventually, he found him, looking at some guns that Sly could care less about at the moment.

"Come on Murray,"

"Why?"

"Where leaving,"

"What happened?" Murray asked.

"Carms in trouble," Sly said.

"Don't worry, little buddy," Murray said. "We'll just go back to the Safe House, I'm sure everything is fine,"

"Thanks pal,"

They went and found Bentley, talking to Aaron upstairs in the main room of the store.

"Come on Bentley, lets go," Murray said.

"I'm coming," Bentley said good-bye to Aaron, and they left.

On the drive back to the Safe House, it was quiet. No one really made a sound, all that they could hear was the engine of the van and Bentley typing on his laptop, other then that, it was just peacefully quiet. Which was good for Sly, he had a lot on his mind after all. Was Carmelita alright? Who was this person? Were the twins alright? Most of all, would all of them _be_ alright?

Sly was worried. He does get easily worried about Carmelita. He always wants to make sure she's alright. Sly was thinking so much that he didn't realize that they were at the Safe House. He ran out of the van and quickly into the Safe House. Sly ran into the kitchen to find Carmelita sitting at the kitchen table. She looked like she was thinking, but Sly couldn't tell. She was looking at her stomach, probably worried about the twins.

Carmelita looked at Sly. She got up from the chair and hugged him.

"Thank God you're here," She said.

"Carm, what happened?" Sly asked.

"Let's go upstairs," She said. They went upstairs into their room. Both of them sat on the bed.

"While you were gone, I went outback to get some fresh air, and I heard a voice from on the roof. I looked up on the roof, and..." She stopped.

"Carm, who was it?" Sly asked.

"It was...Neyla," She finally said.

"Are you sure it was Neyla, Carm?" Sly asked, a little bit surprised.

"Positive," She said, seriously. Sly knew when she was telling the truth.

"What else happened?" Sly asked.

"Well, she said that she was gonna kill me, then she's gonna kill you and your friends, then it's Interpol." She told Sly. "Then, she was gone,"

"Don't worry, Carm. I'll protect you, and the twins," He rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"I love you, Sly,"

"I love you too, Carm,"

Sly gave Carmelita a kiss, then he went downstairs to tell the gang about the new challenge they were about to face.

"How is that possible?" Murray asked, after hearing the whole story. Bentley was just too shocked to say anything.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna fight until I win," Sly said.

"Count me in, buddy," Murray smiled.

"Thanks pal," Sly said. "You in Bentley?"

"Oh, ya I'm definitely in," Bentley said, coming back to reality.

"So, tomorrow we'll go try and track down where Neyla is hiding," Sly told them.

"Yep," Murray and Bentley answered.

The next day, the gang set out to find the location of Neyla. Carmelita wanted to stay home, in case they did find her and she wanted to fight.

They drove around Paris, stopping and getting out to search in some areas. Bentley was mostly looking for clues, and Sly could easily tell Murray was bored out of his mind.

They drove around for about most of the day, and Sly was relieved when they finally went back to the Safe House. Sly hopped out of the van and walked through the front door.

"Carm, we're back!" Sly called. Nobody answered.

"Carm?" Sly, Bentley, and Murray walked fully into the Safe House. Sly ran upstairs to see if Carmelita was up there. She wasn't.

"Sly! Come here!" Murray called from the kitchen. Sly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw Murray, holding a piece of paper. What was that?

"Look at this note we found," Murray handed him the note. Sly read it out loud:

"_If you ever wanna see your girlfriend again, meet me in the field down by the old ice cream shop tomorrow. No Interpol... or she dies._

_From, an old 'friend'"_

Sly looked at his two friends. They were shocked, and so was Sly.

"Want us there for backup?" Murray asked.

"No, I'm getting rid of Neyla once and for all," Sly said. "By myself,"

Nobody was gonna hurt Carmelita, or his twins. If they hurt them...

They had to go through Sly first.

**A/N: I know, I know. It sucked. But wasn't that sorta exiting that Carmelita got kidnapped?! Idk lol. btw I just wanna thank you all again for the reviews and the favorites. U guys ROCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! And btw, plz pray for my family, because my brother was at a bonfire, and he tripped on a log and fell in the fire. His leg has no skin on it, and he had a surgery. He has to have many more surgeries too. Plz pray for us. Thank you all :)**

**~SlyandCarmelita~**


	9. Fight For The One You Love

**A/N: I wanna thank both of the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. I know I never thought about that. I shouldn't have left Carmelita by herself when Neyla said she would get her. I wanna thank Jercer who is praying for my brother. Anyway, ONTO THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!**

The gang spent most of the night planning for tomorrow. They decided that Murray and Bentley would come, but only if Sly _really_ needed it. Sly would hide a walkie-talkie on his back pocket, and Murray and Bentley would have one, too. He would call if he needed backup, which Sly doubted he would need it. He was gonna take out Neyla by himself.

The next day, the gang was ready. They went out to the field. Sly was ready to fight. He was gonna get Neyla for everything. Betraying them, betraying Carmelita. But mostly, for threatening to kill Carmelita.

They got out to the field. There was nothing to be seen, just a quiet old field. There was no one in sight. Sly would wait, until Neyla decided to show herself.

The three friends stood in the middle of the field in silence, just looking around. Sly was ready to fight, you could easily tell. He was tapping his foot, swinging his cane back and forth, staring into the miles and miles of the empty field. It started to bug Sly because it was so quiet. She had to show up sooner or later, she had to. He would wait as long as he could to save Carmelita.

After about an hour, Sly thought she might actually not show up. But he still waited. Then, finally something happened.

"So, Cooper's ready to fight?"

Sly turned around to see a purple tiger, standing in the field, whip in hand. Murray and Bentley ran for the van, hoping Neyla didn't see them.

"First things first, wheres Carmelita?" Sly demanded.

"Oh, your little 'girlfriend', well, ask her yourself," She turned around, and so did Sly.

"Bring her in boys!" She called.

Two very tall tigers came in, dragging a covered cage behind them. They left the cage a few feet away from where Sly and Neyla were standing. One of the tigers uncovered the cage. In it was Carmelita. She was scared. Tears stained under her eyes. She saw Sly.

"Sly," She said. Sly ran up to the cage.

"Carmelita," Sly said. She looked at him.

"Help me,"

Sly just kept staring at Carmelita. He was serious. He just wanted to take a minute to tell her it would be okay.

"Don't worry Carm, I'll get you out of here," He promised.

He got up and turned around. He walked forward until he was about a few feet away from Neyla.

"Ready to fight?" Neyla smirked.

"Bring it on,"

They stood there, just looking at each other for a minute, until Neyla started to walk forward. She still had her whip in her hand. Sly was ready, cane in hand. He had some smoke bombs, and some of Bentley's bombs. Neyla was about to strike him with her whip. She got him. But he just sucked it up. He whacked her with his cane. He tried to go for a second hit, but Neyla was quick and grabbed his cane with her whip. She pulled it out of his hands, and flung about a yard away.

Sly didn't wanna give up yet. He punched her in the face, which she just repeated to him, multiply times in a row.

"Come on Sly!" Carmelita yelled.

Neyla was hitting him, very hard with her whip. He fell to the ground. Carmelita gasped. She started to cry. Sly got up to his knees, his head down. Many flashbacks were going through his mind:

_Flashback:_

_Sly watched as his father was being beaten by the Fiendish Five. He watched in horror as his father tried to fight back, but they were too much for him._

"_You can beat me up, just don't just my son," Conner had said. (_**A/N: I forgot how I found that out, but I'm pretty sure Sly's dads name is Conner.**_)_

_One last blow, Slys father fell to the floor. Sly looked at his fathers lifeless body. He watched as the Fiendish Five break into the safe they kept behind the family portrait, and steal the Thievious Raccoonus. _

_End of Flashback_s

Sly remembered that day clearly, the worst day of his life. It was Clockwerk who killed his father. He made the last blow that killed him. From that day on, Sly has hated Clockwerk. He hated the Fiendish Five, The Klaww Gang, and every other person who was just plain evil.

"Sly, get up!" Carmelita yelled. Neyla just laughed.

"Stupid Cooper," She tried to whip him again, but to her surprise, Sly grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so," He flipped her over (Doesn't Sly look strong in Sly 3?). She went silent for a minute, probably from shock.

"I'm impressed Sly," She said. She got up and started walking in the other direction. But what she didn't know was that Sly had placed a bomb in her back pocket.

It blew up, and it somehow made her knock out. Sly got out his Binocucom.

"Bentley?" Sly asked.

"Ya pal?" He answered.

"Could you two come out her for a minute? I knocked out Neyla, and I know a way to finish her off," Sly said.

"You know a way to kill her?" Bentley asked.

"No, I got a different way, killing her would be to easy," Sly answered.

"Whatever you say, we'll be out there in a minute," Bentley said. Sly put away his Binocucom.

They came out a minute later.

"What do you need, Sly?" Murray asked.

"Bentley, can I use your sleep darts?" Sly asked.

"Sure," He had some spare ones that Sly could just throw. He gave him some sleep darts.

"Murray, come with me," Sly said.

"Ok, little buddy," Murray answered. He followed Sly.

They walked over Neyla. Sly stuck a sleep dart in her arm, to make hjer knocked out even more. She wouldn't wake up for a while.

"I'm gonna let the police take care of her," Sly told Murray. "Here Murray, call the cops, I'll take care of Carmelita,"

"No problem, Sly," Murray said. He took Sly's cell phone from Sly's hand. Sly ran over to Carmelita.

"God, she locked you up tight," Sly said, pulling on the chain lock that was on her cage.

"I know," Carmelita said. "Just try and help me get out of here,"

Sly took out his Binocucom.

"Bentley, could you come back?" Sly asked.

"Fine,"

A minute later, Bentley came. Sly asked if he could help him figure out a way to get it unlocked.

"Maybe you could cut the chain," Bentley said.

"With what?"

"A laser,"

"I don't wanna kill her,"

"Just use a little one, like those little mini lasers spys keep in there pockets,"

" But, where would I get a laser?"

"There's one in the van,"

"Really?" Sly never knew there was a laser in the van. Bentley went back to the van and came back a few minutes later with a little mini laser.

"Carmelita, sit against the back of the cage, I don't burn you with it," Sly said. Carmelita did as he said and scooted back against the back wall of the cage. Sly pressed down a button and cut one of the chains. He cut all the chains, and the door flew open. Sly helped Carmelita out.

"You okay, Carm?" Sly asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," She answered. "Let's just get out of here,"

Murray came running towards them.

"Guys, I just called the cops. They're on their way right now," Murray said.

"Lets go before they get here," Sly said. "They'll get Neyla,"

The four of them all ran for the van, hopped inside, and drove off.

* * *

When they finally got back to the Safe House, Sly, Carmelita, Bentley, and Murray all sat in the kitchen.

"Carmelita, tell us what Neyla did to you," Sly said.

"Well," Carmelita began. "I was just sitting in the living room, when I heared a noise from the kitchen, so I went to see what happened. I saw nothing, all of a sudden, I just knocked out,"

"How did she knock you out?" Bentley asked.

"I guess she stole one of your sleep darts," Carmelita said. "Anyway, I woke up, tied to a chair. Neyla came in and just started saying stuff about how I was gonna have to watch Sly and her fight the next day. I asked her why she didn't beat me. She said she was gonna beat me when she killed Sly,"

"She never killed me, ha-ha Neyla," Sly laughed.

"She thought she would win, which I highly doubted," Carmelita said.

"How did you sleep?" Murray asked.

"I had to sleep in that cage I was locked in," Carmelita answered. "She said if I even tried to escape, she would kill me instantly,"

"I'm just glad that you're, I mean all three of you are okay," Sly rubbed Carmelita stomach. Carmelita smiled.

"I was worried about the twins," Carmelita said. "I didn't want them to get hurt,"

"It's just good she didn't hurt you," Bentley said.

"Which I am glad about, too," Carmelita said.

"Well, I think we all need some rest," Sly said. "Mostly Carmelita, Being 4 and a half months pregnant, and having to go through all of that must wear you out, Carm," Sly said.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," Carmelita told them. Sly went with her.

"I can't believe it's been 4 months," Carmelita said.

"4 and a half," Sly corrected her. She laughed a little.

"You're really keeping track, aren't you?" She smiled.

"Hey, I'm excited to be a father, can you blame me?" Sly said.

"You're not the one who has to go through labor," Carmelita told him.

"I'm gonna feel sorry for you," Sly said.

"You better," Carmelita laughed.

"You're not gonna say you hate me when your going through labor, are you?" Sly asked.

"I probably will, but that's what most women do," Carmelita answered. Sly smiled.

"Have you thought about what you wanna name the twins?" Sly asked.

"I don't know yet," Carmelita answered. "I was thinking, If it's twin girls, we'll both name one, same if we have twin boys, and if we have twin boy and girl, then I could name the girl, and you could name the boy,"

"Good idea,"

"What were you thinking about naming them?"

"I was gonna go with whatever you wanted to do, just so it would make you happy," Sly said. Carmelita laughed.

"That's why I love you, you do anything to make me happy,"

"I always will, too,"

Carmelita smiled and kissed Sly.

"I love you, Sly,"

"I love you, Carmelita,"

"I'm gonna just take a nap, I've had a rough day," Carmelita said.

"I bet, I'll let you sleep," Sly told her. He got up from the bed and headed for the door. He walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Carmelita laid in her bed. She was thinking a lot about the twins. But, she knew her life would be better with the twins, and Sly in her life.

* * *

**A/N: I wanna thank all of you who have read this and this story to their favorites. I love how a lot of you guys love my stories, Surprise's and Secret's is a good story to you guys, and I know that you guys like it when I update. Everyone who has reviewed, you all are AWESOME! And so is everyone else who has read it, you are AWESOME! Btw, the people who know about my brother (Look at authors Note on last chapter) He got out of the hospital yesterday. Also, I know the fight scene wasn't that great, but ya idc lol. I love you guy's!!!!! If you guy's wanna talk, just PM me, I'm a nice person, and weird :). PEACE, ROCK, AND MONKEYS!!!!!!! **

**~SlyandCarmelita~**


	10. Velvet Boxes and Baby Clothes

**A/N: OK guys, Finally I'm updating! My computer had a virus and for some reason wouldn't let me open up my writing software, but now I can write again! YAY! Enjoyyyyy! =]**

5 months. It seemed like only yesterday that Carmelita found out she was pregnant. Time just fly's by.

It's been about a month since the whole Neyla incident. Carmelita wanted to get out of the house for a while, so she was going with her friend, Maria to go to the mall to look at some baby clothes.

Bentley and Murray were in the living room, watching T.V. They haven't seen Sly all day. They were talking about what they think Slys life will be like after the twins are born, even though they already know that its gonna be good. Sly walked in and sat down.

"Hey Sly, whats up?" Murray asked.

"Oh, hey guys," Sly said.

"You OK, Sly?" Bentley asked.

"Ya, I'm OK," Sly answered. "Why?"

"I don't know," Bentley said. "You just don't seem like, you know, _you_,"

"Well..." Sly began.

"Ya?" Bentley and Murray said.

"Guy's," Sly stood up. "I'm finally gonna do it,"

"Do what, little buddy?" Murray asked. Sly pulled out a little box and smiled.

He opened the box to revel a ring, an _engagement_ ring. Bentley and Murray's jaws dropped.

"You mean, you're gonna _propose?_" Bentley asked.

"Yep," Sly smiled. "I love her and I know she loves me too, so I think it's a good time to propose."

"Where's Carmelita anyway?" Murray asked.

"She went out shopping for baby stuff with one of her friends from work." Sly answered.

"Aren't you worried that she could get kidnapped again or something?" Murray asked.

"She's with Maria, and since shes a cop, and has her shock pistol and badge, I'm not really worried," Sly answered.

"She will be fine, if shes with her, she's safe," Bentley said.

"So, when are you gonna propose to her anyway, Sly?" Murray said.

"Whenever I feel like the time is right," Sly responded. "I want it to be the perfect moment."

"Why don't you take her out for a date?" Bentley asked.

"I was thinking maybe a picnic in the park or something," Sly said.

"Cool, well this was fun and all, but I have to go help Penelope work on the time machine," Bentley said.

"You guy's are _still_ working on that thing?" Sly said.

"We're almost done, just a few more things," Bentley told his friends.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," Sly said. He got up and started up the stairs. Sly smiled to himself, thinking about his future with Carmelita and the twins.

* * *

**[With Carmelita]**

Carmelita and Maria were walking around the mall, walking into different stores, looking at all the cute baby clothes.

"So, how's things been?" Maria asked. "I haven't hung out with you in forever, Carmelita. I've missed you,"

Carmelita laughed a little. "I've missed you too, and lifes been pretty good. Other then the whole Neyla thing," [**A/N: Maria knows about the whole Neyla thing, just to let you know XD]**

"Good, hows Sly?" Maria said.

"Oh, hes fine." Carmelita said. "He's really excited about having the twins,"

"Did you find out the sexes of the twins?" Maria asked.

"No, we wanted to wait until they were born," Carmelita answered.

"That's a good idea," Maria said. "When I had Julia, My husband was really hoping for a boy, and I was hoping for a girl." [**A/N: Julia is Maria's daughter, just to let you know :P]**

"How's Julia doing, I haven't seen the little cutie ever since the day she was born,"

"She's doing great, she was walking down the hall yesterday, it was so cute," Maria said.

"Aww, I missed it?" Carmelita joked.

"So, has Sly, you know, proposed?" Maria asked.

"No, not yet," Carmelita answered.

"Man, how long will it take him to ask you to marry him?" Maria said. "I could easily tell he loved you, just by the way he looked at you,"

Carmelita sighed. "Ya, I know, but I know he loves me and he'll propose when he thinks the times right,"

"Just hope he doesn't do it to late,"

"If he proposes while I'm in labor, I'll know its to late," Carmelita laughed.

"If he did that, that would be weird," Maria laughed too.

"I'd still say yes," Carmelita smiled.

"You really love him, don't you?" Maria asked.

"Yep," Carmelita said, still smiling. "What do the other officers at Interpol think about me being pregnant with Slys babies?"

"I've heard those retarded, snobby girls spreading rumors that you made Sly sleep with you, and then you kicked him out afterwords," Maria said, a disgusted look on her face. "I told the to back off or my foot was gonna go up their butts,"

"I hate all those girls at the office," Carmelita said. "They spread rumors around that I was sleeping with Sly, even before the whole fake amnesia thing ever happened,"

"I hate them too, I almost got fired because I tried to punch one in the face once,"

"What about the guys?"

"They are all just jealous because your dating Sly," Maria told Carmelita. "At least you have a guy that is dating you because he actually loves you,"

"That's what I'm glad about too," Carmelita smiled.

While they shopped and talked about how Carmelita's life was gonna be after the twins were born, Carmelita kept thinking. She was thinking about her life, the twins and Sly, but she knew one thing:

Her life was gonna get even better.

* * *

A/N: I'm soo sorry about not updating in forever. Can you believe it guys, I got this far in the story, and I have 35 reviews for this story! I'm happy you guys like the story. I love you guys! PEACE ROCK AND MONKEYS!

**~SlyandCarmelita~**


	11. Questions Asked

**A/N: I really wanna thank all of you for all the reviews and favorite. I now have 40 reviews! 40! Wow, never expected that many reviews :) Thank you guyss!**

Carmelita came back from the mall a few hours later. Sly was walking down the stairs, not knowing that she was home. She was carrying a few bags full of clothes for the baby and a few things for herself. Sly looked over and saw Carmelita. He ran down the stairs and stood beside her. He took all of her bags.

"I'll carry these," Sly offered.

"Aww, thanks Sly," Carmelita smiled. Sly went upstairs and sat the bags on the floor. He came back downstairs to see Carmelita, sitting on the couch.

"So how was shopping?" Sly asked.

"Good, my feet are killing me though," Carmelita answered.

"Wanna foot rub?" Sly said. Carmelita laughed.

"No thanks," She smiled at him.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" She asked Sly.

"Oh nothing, talk to Bentley and Murray was mostly it," Sly replied.

"Fun," Carmelita joked.

"Yes, yes indeed," Sly laughed.

"Where are Bentley and Murray anyway?" Carmelita asked.

"Bentley's working on some sorta project with Penelope, and Murray is in his room, playing Grand Theft Auto," Sly answered.

"He's working on _another_ project?" Carmelita said.

"Ya, I know I'm surprised too, Bentley's working on a lot of things," Sly told her.

"Well, what do you expect? It's _Bentley,_" Carmelita smiled.

"Ya, your right," Sly said.

They talked for awhile, about things like the twins, and other things. Murray came downstairs.

"Hey guys, what are you up too?" Murray asked.

"Nothing, Carmelita just got home, so I'm gonna help her put away some of the things she got from the mall," Sly answered.

"Cool, I'll be upstairs," Murray walked back up the stairs and was gone.

"Well, that was...awkward," Carmelita laughed.

"Ya, it kinda was," Sly admitted. "Well, I'm going upstairs, you coming?"

"Ya," Carmelita got up and followed Sly up the stairs.

About 10 minutes later, Carmelita and Sly were sitting on the floor, folding the laundry (Carmelita was gonna anyways, but Sly wanted to help her.)

"Thanks for helping me, Sly," Carmelita said.

"No problem," Sly said to her.

After about 10 minutes, they got the laundry done. Sly and Carmelita went outback into the backyard of the Safe House. It wasn't really that bad. There was a swing, and a path that led to it. There were flowers lining the path. There were some trees and flowers, but it was pretty.

Sly and Carmelita sat on the swing, cuddling. They were enjoying the day with each other.

Sly had a plan. He was gonna ask her out on a date, he was gonna try to make as romantic as possible. He knew she would probably say yes. So they were gonna have a picnic in the park, and then a nice romantic walk on the beach, and right there, he was gonna propose.

Of course, Sly was nervous, what if she rejected it? He knew she loved him, but still. Was it too soon? He loved her deeply, and he really did wanna spend the rest of his life with her and the twins.

"So Carmelita..." Sly started.

"Yes?" Carmelita asked.

"I was thinking, that maybe we could go out tonight?" Sly asked.

"Sure, we never really had much time to ourselves, and it would be great to get out of the Safe House," Carmelita answered.

"OK, great,"

"What were you thinking on doing?"

"I was thinking that we could have a picnic in the park, and then a walk on the beach,"

Sly answered.

"Aww, it sounds romantic," Carmelita said.

"And I'm gonna try to make it the most romantic night of your life," Sly smiled. "So, we'll go later today?"

"Yep," Carmelita gave Sly a kiss. "I gotta go help Maria, she wanted me to call sometime today and she was gonna tell me some sorta story,"

"K, I love you," Sly said.

"Love you too," Then Carmelita went inside.

Later on that day, Sly and Carmelita went out to the park to start their date. They layed out a picnic blanket and ate sandwiches (That Carmelita made) and talked. Thet were happy that they could have at least some time to themselves. They haven't really got to spend time with each other since the whole Neyla thing.

"Sly?" Carmelita asked.

"Yes?" Sly answered.

"Why did you take me out today?" Carmelita asked. "I mean, I think it's sweet, but why?"

"Just because I love you and I wanted to spend time with you," Sly smiled.

"I love you, Sly,"

"I love you too, Carm,"

They talked for what seemed like forever. When they were done, they cleaned up their mess. After that was done, they packed up their stuff and drove off I'm Carmelita's car (well, Carmelita and Sly's car) and drove off to the beach.

By the time they got there, was about 6 o'clock. They were walking along the beach, holding hands and just enjoying each others company.

They stood there, not caring about the world around them, just focused on each other.

_Come on Sly, just do it! You love her and you wanna be with her forever come on do it!_ Sly thought.

"Carm, there's something I wanna ask you," Sly said.

"Yes?" Carmelita asked. Sly took a deep breath.

"Carmelita, from the day we met, I fell in love. You were the most beautiful woman in the world and I wished you would be mine. The day I kissed you at the Krack-Karov volcano, I felt something, and I know it was love. When you told me you were pregnant and I was the father, I was the happiest man in the world. When you said you loved me, I couldn't have been anymore happy, I love so much Carm," Sly said.

"I love you too, Sly," She was close to tears. Sly dropped to one knee.

"Carmelita Fox, will you marry me?" He ask. He pulled out the velvet box and opened it to revel the ring. Carmelita cried tears of joy.

"Yes! Or couse I'll marry you Sly!" She exclaimed. Sly smiled, took the ring and slid it on her finger. Sly stood up and hugged her. She kissed him.

"Oh Sly, I'm so happy," She said when she pulled away.

"Me too, Carm," Sly told her.

"I love you Sly," She said.

"I love you, Carmelita Cooper," Sly smiled. Carmelita smiled back and Sly leaned in for another kiss.

They stayed there for what seemed like forever. The sun set behind them, but they didn't seem to notice. But now,

They would be a real family.

**A/N: I know I know, I haven't updated in forever! I hope this makes up for it. Now their getting married!**

**Important News**

**Just to tell you guys, there is gonna be a sequel. The wedding won't be until the sequel though. You guy's wanted a sequel, you getting one! Lol. Sadly this stoey is slowly and slowly coming to an end :( But remember SEQUEL! Again, I am REALLY FRIKIN SORRY that I haven't updated in forever. Next chapter soon :) PEACE ROCK AND MONKEYS**

**~SlyandCarmelita~**


	12. Forgot One Thing

**A/N: Heyyyy, ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! But ya, I'm updating now SUCKAA :P. Anywayyys, look at the Authors Note at the end of the chapter. It might make u happy lol. OK, ONTO THE STORY HOMIEEEE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sly Cooper lol**

Sly and Carmelita walked into the doors of the safe house. Bentley, Murray, and Penelope were in the living room. They looked up when they heard the door open.

"How was the date?" Bentley asked.

"Great," Sly answered. "Do you wanna tell, or do you want me to, my lovely Senorita?"

"I'll do it," Carmelita said. Penelope looked somewhat confused.

"What news?" Penelope asked.

"We're engaged!" Carmelita exclaimed as she put her left hand in front of her to show the ring.

"Congratulations!" Penelope said. She stood up and walked over to Carmelita. They started chatting away about wedding plans and such. Sly walked over to his two pals.

"So, I'm taking it went well?" Bentley asked.

"By the fact that she said yes to the proposal , yes, yes I did go well," Sly said.

"Congrats little buddy!" Murray told him.

"Thanks pal, you guys are going to be my best men at my wedding," Sly told his friends.

"Awesome!" They both exclaimed. Carmelita came over to where they were at. Sly wrapped one arm around her waist gently.

"Now wait until the twins are born, you guys will be like one big happy family!" Murray said. "I can't wait until I'm an uncle!"

"No, I'm the uncle!" Bentley fought back.

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

"YOU BOTH ARE THE UNCLES!" Sly and Carmelita both yelled. Bentley and Murray looked at Sly and Carmelita, then back at each other.

"Oh yea," They said.

"You guys can be idiots sometimes, but you guys are still my best friends," Sly said.

"Thanks Sly," Bentley joked.

"Sly, I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed," Carmelita told him.

"I'll be up in a second," Sly said. "Night guys,"

"Night buddy," Bentley, Murray, and Penelope said as Sly followed Carmelita upstairs.

"So, did you have a good time tonight?" Sly asked when they got upstairs.

"Of course!" Carmelita replied. "That was one of the most romantic ways to propose."

"That was what I was going for, I wanted it to be the best night of your life," Sly said.

"Well, you accomplished that," Carmelita smiled. Sly gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you, Carm,"

"I love you too, Sly,"

Carmelita changed into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. She layed down on the bed, and Sly lied down next to her.

"Carmelita, did you ever think, like before you got pregnant and before the whole Dr. M incident, that this is what would happen?" Sly asked.

"Well, no. I actually never thought about that. I wanted to get married, but I wanted to wait until I found the right guy, and I know I found him," Carmelita smiled at Sly. Sly smiled back.

"And I found the right girl," He kissed her. And Carmelita was right.

She found the right guy.

"Isn't this great?" Penelope asked Bentley and Murray downstairs. They were all sitting in the living room, talking about Sly and Carmelitas engagement.

"Totally!" Murray exclaimed.

"I agree," Bentley said.

"Speaking on love, how is it going with you guys?" Murray asked.

"Its going great," Penelope said. She then got up out of her chair and walked over so she could sit closer to Bentley.

"I wish I could get a girlfriend," Murray mumbled.

"Hey, don't feel bad, Murray," Bentley said.

"Yea, there are plenty of girls out there who are lucky to have you," Penelope told him.

"You mean that?" Murray questioned.

"Of course I do buddy, but you might not find her now," Penelope said. "Sometimes, you don't meet the right person for a few years,"

"Thanks guys," Murray said, followed by a smile.

Penelope got up, and walked over to Murray, quickly giving him a hug. Bentley never got jealous, because he knew that Penelope or Murray would never dare to do such a thing, especially Murray. He has been one of his best friends for years, back to their childhood days. They've known each other even before Sly came to the orphanage.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, night," Murray said.

"Night buddy," Bentley and Penelope called as Murray walked up the stairs.

The next morning, Penelope was in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone. It was around 8:00, so everyone else was sleeping, or that's what she thought.

Sly walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Penelope heard him coming and turned her head. She was surprised Sly was up this early.

"Morning," Penelope said. He sat down at the table.

"Morning Penelope, why are you up so early?" He asked, by the sound of his voice, you could tell he was still tired.

"I just wanted to make everyone breakfast," Penelope answered. "Why are you up so early?"

"For some reason I just woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep," Sly answered her.

"Oh, Carmelitas still sleeping?"

"Yep,"

"That's what I thought," Penelope turned her head back to focus on the eggs she was making.

"Is anyone else up?" Sly asked as he got up.

"Nope," Penelope answered. "It figures since its only 8:00,"

"I'm even a little surprised I'm up," Sly said.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I don't know, probably because of everything on my mind,"

"What's on your mind?" Penelope asked.

"It's just Carmelita and the twins," Sly said. "I'm excited to be a father, but I'm nervous,"

"Every guy is nervous to become a father, Sly," Penelope told him. "It's natural,"

"Most of it's just that it's getting closer and closer until their here," he said.

"Yea, she's 5 ½ months,"

"Seems like one month more each day,"

"That's how fast pregnancy goes,"

"I'm excited that we're actually going to be a family," Sly told her. "Now that we're engaged,"

"When are you guys going to have the wedding?" Penelope asked.

"After the twins are born, that's all we know so far," Sly answered. "A few months at least, maybe a year,"

"I don't blame you, I wouldn't want to get married with a pregnant belly either,"

Around 9 o'clock, Bentley wheeled into the room, Followed by Murray.

"Morning guys," Bentley and Murray said.

"Morning," Sly was seated at the table, and Penelope was getting the food all ready. Just then, Carmelita came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Carm," Sly got up and gave her a kiss. She smiled.

"Mmm, breakfast smells good," Carmelita said. She followed Sly to the table, where she sat right next to him. Under the table, they held hands.

Penelope gave everyone breakfast, and they all ate. Everybody was chatting away about someone, whether it was about a time machine, to Sly and Carmelitas engagement, didn't matter.

Everyone finished and helped clean up. Then, they all went in the living room. Sly and Carmelita sat on one couch, Penelope and Bentley in the other. Murray sat in the big chair.

"So, Carmelita how's it feel to be 5 ½ months pregnant?" Penelope asked.

"It just feels the same as 4 months," Carmelita shrugged.

The truth was that Carmelita was nervous, just like Sly. The months kept going by, everyday seems closer until the twins are born. That's when something hit her...

She didn't even tell her parents that she was pregnant.

She bet that never even crossed Slys mind. Her parents were going to be disappointed in her. All Carmelitas parents expected of her was to live well and do her job right. Not fall in love with her #1 criminal and get pregnant with his children. But, Carmelita didn't care. Love is about the one you care about more than anything. Of course, she knew that Sly loved her more then _anything _and_ everything._ She loved Sly more than anyone could imagine.

Everybody started to fill out, go their own ways. Sly and Carmelita were the only ones left in the living room.

"Hey Sly, I thought of something," Carmelita said.

"What is it, Carm?" Sly asked.

"I haven't told my parents in pregnant,"

Sly didn't reply.

"And it's gonna be harder since your the father," She continued.

"I wish your parents would just understand that we love each other and we want to spend the rest of our lives together," Sly finally said.

"But we both know they never will, you know how strict my father is," Carmelita sighed. She looked out the window. "I wish they would just understand..."

"I do too Carm," Sly said as he hugged her from behind. "But, no matter what they say, remember that I will always love you and never leave you,"

Carmelita smiled. "Love you too, Sly."

They sat there in silence, neither one making a sound. Carmelita was still worried about what her parents thought. She already knew they were going to be disappointed. A cop falling in love with a thief...no one ever thought that would happen.

But, it has, and that would never change.

**A/N: I know I know, I'm a terrible writer. I haven't updated in like 3 months and I'm sorry. I wanted to update because, well its been a few months. But, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? You'll have to see. I'll update soon.**

**PEACE, ROCK, AND MONKEYS!**

**~Shane-Dawson-Fan-Forever~**


	13. Questions Asked and Surprising Answers

The late evening sky was gorgeous. All the stars in the sky were like little crystals shining down over the people of Paris. The moon made all the buildings shine as if they had just been polished to perfection. Everything seemed right.

Sly and Carmelita were sitting outside on a bench on the balcony of the Safe House. The air was cool and the night was peaceful. All the world was quiet.

Carmelita was 6 months. It was hard to believe. It seemed like only yesterday that Carmelita told Sly she was pregnant. All of this went by so fast, and soon enough the twins were going to be here. 3 more months.

The twins were supposed to be due in the middle of September. Early October at the most. Sly and Carmelita talked about what they were going to do once the twins were born. They were going to raise them in the Safe House. Of course Bentley, Murray, and Penelope were going to help raise the twins. Everybody was excited for the twins to come.

Carmelita snuggled closer to Sly . "Isn't the night sky beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you," Sly said. Carmelita looked up at him and smiled. He gave her a kiss. They made it last for a minute. They pulled back and Carmelita scooted closer to Sly. The night was perfect. Once the twins were here, they could enjoy it as a family.

Bentley sighed as he wheeled himself into his and Penelope's room. So many thoughts were whirling through his head. He was going to do something that he was sort of nervous to do.

He was going to propose to Penelope.

That night that Sly told him and Murray he was going to propose to Carmelita, it made him realize that he wanted to marry Penelope. He loved her. He's loved her ever since he met her face-to-face in Holland. Bentley has never met anyone like her before. So smart and beautiful, he was amazed that she loved him. What could he do? He was stuck in a stupid wheelchair.

But, Bentley was proud with his life. He had the best friends that anyone could ever have. He had an amazing girlfriend that loved him. Even though he couldn't walk, there were many good things to fall back on.

Bentley wheeled around his room, looking at all the pictures that were hung on his wall. Each one brought back a happy memory, whether it was from his childhood at the orphanage or from a heist. Each was special to him. Bentley could hear footsteps from behind him. He turned around to see Penelope walking into the room. She smiled at him.

"Hi Bentley," She said. He wheeled his wheelchair closer to her.

"Hey Penelope," She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

Bentley was playing with the box that held the ring in his pocket. _Should I do it?_ He thought to himself. He didn't know if he should. Of course he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. What if she said no? He know she loved him, but was it to soon?

"Um, Penelope?" He asked. _It was now or never._

"Yes?" She answered. Bentley took a deep breath.

"Penelope, I love you with all my heart. When I first met you in Holland, I fell in love instantly," He pulled the box out of the pocket of his wheelchair. "Will you marry me?"

Penelope had a face of mixed emotions. She loved Bentley, but was she really ready to marry him?

"I...I don't know, I'm sorry, Bentley," With that, she ran out of the room. Bentley sighed and put the box back in the pocket of his wheelchair.

Sly was in the living room with Carmelita later on that day. Bentley wheeled into the living room.

"Hey Bent," Sly said. Bentley looked up at him.

"Hey," Bentley said.

"Are you OK Bentley?" asked Sly. He never likes seeing his friends sad.

"Well, earlier, I proposed to Penelope," Bentley started.

"That's great," Carmelita spoke up.

"Well, it was supposed to be," Bentley stated.

"What happened?" Sly asked.

"She said no," Bentley answered. "That was what I was worried about, I knew it was too early."

"Well, when a girl gets proposed to, it's not that easy to soak in at first," Carmelita told him. "Some girls it don't hit as hard. Maybe Penelope was sort of shocked and didn't really have time to think,"

Bentley looked up. "Maybe your right. Thanks guys,"

"No problem, pal," Sly smiled. Bentley new what he had to do.

He had to talk to Penelope.

Later on, Bentley was in his and Penelope's room. He was thinking about how he was going to talk to Penelope. _When should I talk to her? What do I say?_ All these things were rushing through his head.

"Bentley?" Bentley turned around to find Penelope standing in the doorway. "Can I talk to you?"

Bentley nodded and Penelope came in and shut the door behind her. "Look Bentley, when you proposed, I didn't mean to run out like that, it was all a big shock to me."

"I understand, Penelope, I never really thought it out before I proposed. I'm sorry." Bentley said.

"No, I'm sorry for running out like that." Penelope replied. "I didn't have time to think it over. But, ever since I ran out, I've been thinking about it, and I know now,"

Bentley smiled. He got the box out from the pocket in his wheelchair. "Penelope, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Penelope smiled. Bentley grinned wider and took the ring out of the box. He slid it on her ring finger. Penelope kissed Bentley. Bentley felt like the happiest man on the Earth. But Bentley knew that his life was 10 times better now that he was engaged to Penelope.

_So much better._

**A/N: Did you guys miss me? Lol, most of this chapter was focused on Bentley and Penelope, and I wanted to mix it up a little but, not have Penelope immediately say yes. And I should say this. MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! XD. One more thing. I changed my name again. It's still SlyandCarmelita. I need to shut up. PEACE-ROCK-MONKEYS**

**~Waiting-Outside-The-Lines~ **


	14. Girls Day Out

**A/N: Yep, that's right. WAITING-OUTSIDE-THE-LINES IS BACK! If you want to know why I haven't been updating, check out slylady345's page and it explains it there. Basically, I haven't had access to a computer or my writing software. But, now my dad has the computer set up, and I'm back! Also, I dedicate this chapter to carmen23. Go check her out. Hope you enjoy it. I've missed doing this :P **

"How did it go, Bentley?"

"Great, a little trouble, but good,"

Sly was in Bentley's room, helping his hang up a picture him and Penelope found at a garage sale.

"What do you mean you had 'a little trouble'?" Sly asked, looking back at Bentley, who was back, examining the picture to make sure it was just right.

"Well..." Bentley went on to explain the situation that happened when Bentley tried to propose.

When Sly finally got the picture hung up, he turned to Bentley and said "Wow, well, at least she said yes...eventually,"

Bentley laughed. "Well, it looks like we're both getting married, aren't we pal?"

"If only Murray had a girlfriend," Sly joked.

Murray's head peeked in through the door. "What did you say about me?"

"Oh nothing, buddy." Sly said. "Hey, Bentley here is getting married."

Murray walked into the room over to Sly and Bentley. "Congrats pal,"

"Thanks," Bentley said.

"So, where's Penelope anyways?" Murray asked.

Bentley replied, "Um," he looked up at the clock. "She should be getting back from the store soon with Inspector Fox,"

"Bentley, how many times do me and Carm have to tell you, Her name is Carmelita!" Sly said. Bentley chuckled a little.

"Sorry pal, I keep forgetting she won't shoot me is I call her Carmelita," The all laughed.

Carmelita and Penelope walked through the stores of the mall, eyeballing a certain piece of clothing once in a while. They both decided they wanted to spend some time to themselves, girl time. It was sort of like a celebration since they were both getting married.

They walked into a store and Penelope was looking at some necklaces that she wanted to match her ring. Carmelita looked at a t-shirt, rubbing the cotton on the inside. She sighed.

Penelope seemed to noticed. "What's wrong?"

Carmelita looked at her, then back at the shirt. "It seems like I can't fit into anything with being 6 months pregnant," She rubbed her stomach and smiled to herself. "It seems like a month goes by each day,"

"That's how it seems for all of us," Penelope said as she put her hand on Carmelita's shoulder. "And don't worry about not fitting into things, you will again, just keep thinking about when the twins are born,"

"That's all I ever think about," Carmelita said. Penelope smiled as she watched Carmelita walked away from the shirts and started looking at some belts.

"Carmelita?" Penelope asked as she walked up next to her.

"Yea?" Carmelita answered as she glanced over at Penelope.

"Doesn't it seem like just yesterday, you were chasing Sly around Paris with a shock pistol in your hands and handcuffs in the other?"

Carmelita stopped looking at the belts and turned towards Penelope. "Doesn't it seem like just yesterday you had a crush on him?"

Penelope blushed. "Please don't ever bring that up,"

Carmelita laughed. "But, yes it seems like me and Sly one day were fighting and the next were all happy together. But, I think everything turned out for the better,"

Carmelita smiled then looked at her watch. "Well, we better get going. I told Sly I would be home by seven."

"Yea, let's go," Penelope said. Together, they walked out, laughing about old memories.

"Sly! We're back!" Carmelita hollered as her and Penelope came in the front door of the Safe House.

Sly came down the stairs,with Murray, who was carrying Bentley in his wheelchair because they haven't gotten a wheelchair ramp yet, behind him.

"Carm!" Sly said as he kissed her. Carmelita sat down some bags with things that her and Penelope bought at the mall and kissed his cheek.

Murray sat Bentley down on the ground. Bentley wheeled himself over to where Penelope was. Penelope leaned down and kissed him.

"Did you have fun at the mall?" Bentley asked as Penelope picked up some of the bags off the floor.

"Yea, it was fun having a girls day," Penelope said. "Isn't that right, Carmelita?"

"You know it!" Carmelita laughed and picked up some of her bags. Sly then took the rest of the bags, but before Carmelita could say she could get them herself, Sly stated "I am helping you because I am your soon to be husband and I have to be a good one!"

"You already are Sly!" Carmelita declared as she started up the steps to her and Sly's room.

Penelope started up the stairs after Sly and Carmelita. She looked down at Bentley staring up at her.

"You coming Bentley?" She asked as she blew her bangs out of her face.

Bentley looked over at Murray, who was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. Murray looked up, sighed, then walked over to the end of the staircase, where Bentley still was.

"I better start getting paid for this," Murray mumbled as he picked up Bentley in his wheelchair and carried him up the staircase behind Penelope.

Sly and Carmelita walked into their bedroom. Sly looked around, then asked "Where do you want me to put these, babe?"

Carmelita turned around and said "Just put them in front of the closet. I'll go through it later." Sly did as he was told and sat next to Carmelita on the bed. She looked at the floor.

Sly knew something was up, so he asked, "Carmelita, what's wrong?" She didn't looked up. Sly placed his index and middle finger under her chin and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I know somethings wrong, Carmelita," Sly said.

Carmelita sighed. "It's just that, we _need_ to tell my parents. They will find out sooner or later,"

"I know Carmelita."

"I'm just scared my parents won't approve, you know how strict my dad is when it comes to me,"

"Don't worry Carmelita, if your dad starts saying anything bad, I'll calmly explain to him everything that happened," Sly said, rubbing Carmelita's back because he knew she liked it, and it calmed her down.

"Thank you Sly,"

"I love you Carmelita,"

"I love you too, Sly"

They kissed, but were interrupted when Carmelita's cell phone went off. Carmelita grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello? You are? How long? Ok. Bye, love you," then she hung up.

Sly looked confused. "Who was that?"

Carmelita took a deep breath. "That was my mother. Her and my father are in town and wants to see me in two days. Sly, we have to tell them,"

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! It's been 6 months! I feel bad. I couldn't update because we moved and my dad got the computer and I live with my mom so I can only update when I'm at my dads. Which I come here a lot so I have time to update. Plus, it's summer (: and just to let you know, I'm going to change my name AGAIN! lol. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Love you guys, Peace-Rock-Monkeys.**

**~Waiting-Outside-The- Lines**


	15. World's Collide

**A/N:Hey guys this is "Carmen23" I will update for Mary Chance since she has no internet for a while. Also I will be updating her stories and write down what she told me to. I wont let her readers down :). Chapter 15 :D!**

Sly rubbed his hands together and looked at the ground. Carmelita was rubbing her belly,watching as her fiance was freaking out.

"Will you relax?" Carmelita asked him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its going to be fine."

"Its just, I don't know how they'll take it" Sly replied.

"Just let me handle this,okay?"Carmelita said.

"Fine," Sly said and kissed her. When Carmelita pulled away Sly was gone.

"Damn, he's fast" Carmelita said to herself and laughed.

"Carmelita!" A voice said behind her. Carmelita turned around and smiled.

"Mama!Papa!" She said as her mother,Teresa,gave her a hug.

Teresa smiled, then looked at Carmelita's pregnant belly

"Carmelita,chicka, your...pregnant?"

Carmelita nodded and put a hand on her stomach.

"7 and a half months" Carmelita smiled.

Teresa had a huge grin on her face. Carmelita's father, Daniel,looked surprised, but quickly washed away and happiness was replaced.

"Congratulations,Carmelita! What police force does the father work for?" He asked, his Spanish accent filled with question.

"What?" Carmelita asked.

"The father is a police officer, isn't he? Daniel asked.

"Well..." Carmelita trailed off,not knowing how to tell her father she was pregnant with the twins of her most wanted criminal.

"I'm the father" Sly cut in,stepping out from behind the tree.

Teresa and Daniel were shocked.

"Carmelita is this true?" Her mother asked.

Sly put his arm around Carmelita's waist and Carmelita smiled.

"Yes"Carmelita replied

"Is this some kind of joke?" Daniel asked,his voice raising.

"Get your damn hands off my daughter, you bastard!" Daniel yelled.

Sly quickly backed away,scared by Daniel's comeback.

"Daddy!" Carmelita yelled. She walked over to Sly and took his hand.

"Its okay,Sly" She told him.

"How dare you knock up my sweet girl, you fucking bastard." Daniel said, stepping closer to Sly.

"Daddy is not his fault." Carmelita cut in.

"Daniel let her explain" Teresa said, taking her husbands hand

"Dad, I love Sly, and he loves me. He cares for me like no one else does, and he has been there through most of this. And I don't give a damn whether you approve of this or not. All I'm saying is give Sly a chance," Carmelita told her father.

**What will Carmelita's father? Until Next Chapter :D!**

**A/N: Ok since Mary Chance wont be here for a while so I told her if I should help her in it. So yeah she told me to put this and stuff. Peace!**


	16. Parent Trap

Carmelita's father was taken aback by his daughters lecture. He never realized how his daughter really felt. In all the years he worked at Interpol, he thought that it was horrible and disgusting for a cop to be in love with a thief, or vice verse. The pieces never fit together; he never thought that Carmelita, a honorable cop, could fall in love, nevertheless get pregnant, with Sly Cooper, a low life thief.

It only seemed like only yesterday that Carmelita was a little girl, trying on various types of dresses, playing pretend, being in her own little world, Daniel picking her up and spinning her until she was screaming with laughter for him to put her back down to solid earth. Daniel only wished that those days could come back, but here he was, in the present, with his fully grown twenty-one year old daughter, who was eight months pregnant by her fiance/criminal never caught, Sly Cooper.

"Daddy, Cooper isn't as bad as you claim he is," Carmelita told him. Sly laughed under his breath at one of the various pet names the vixen had given him. Daniel sighed.

"I'm listening,"

"Thank you, now you see-"

"Mr. Fox," Sly cut in, stepping forward from his position only a few feet away, now making him stand a little bit in front of Carmelita. "If you let me explain, I can only hope you will understand. Sir, I am madly in love with your daughter. When the whole Cooper Vault thing occurred, fighting with Dr. M, then Carmelita busting in through that window, I didn't really have much time to think," Daniel remembered all the stories Carmelita had told him about the Cooper Vault and Dr. M not that long after she had kicked Sly out.

"Then why didn't you just tell her the truth?" Daniel asked. Sly sighed.

"In all honesty, I don't even know. I guess I just wanted to work things out with us and be closer to her, which only worked for about three months." Sly pondered his mind for the right words. "I never meant to hurt her. I would die to protect Carmelita. She means the world to me and nothing will ever change that. I will do anything I can to make sure she is okay, and I promise to always be there for her and our twins. I just want for all of us, even her family, to be happy also,"

Carmelita's mother stepped forward, coming towards Sly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Sly," she began slowly. "I am very sorry for the way Daniel and I have treated you. You seem like a very nice young man, and I can see why Carmelita loves you." Teresa said. Carmelita walked towards Sly, and Sly wrapped his arm lightly around her waist, gently rubbing her diffidently noticeable stomach with his hand, and looked at her and smiled. To this, Teresa smiled and looked back at Daniel, who was just watching as Sly and Carmelita stood there, locked in each others gaze and looking like the happiest people in the world. That was all Daniel ever wanted for his sweet Carmelita. A man to look at her the way Sly did, with love and caring, not sex and desire.

Teresa, Sly, and Carmelita were all now looking back at the male fox, just watching him for any move or word he said or did. All of a sudden, Daniel smiled, walking towards them and putting an arm around his wife's waist. Sly was now holding Carmelita's hand, gently rubbing her paw with his thumb.

"I am sorry for my behavior," Daniel told Sly. "you are a very nice man, Sly. Please, take care of my baby girl,"

"I promise, sir," Sly said. Daniel then grinned at the raccoon, extending his free hand.

"Welcome to the family, son."

Sly smiled, and extended his hand and firmly shook the male fox's hand.

Carmelita let go of Slys hand and walked over to her father. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, daddy, I love you," she whispered to him. Daniel returned his daughters hug, whispering to her "I love you too, baby girl,"

After hugging her mother and telling her that she loves her, Carmelita returned over to Sly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you, Sly," She said as the male raccoon carefully put his strong arms around his soon-to-be-wife's waist.

"I love you too Carmelita," Sly replied, kissing her lips lightly.

-Peace-Rock-Monkeys-

After spending a little more time with Mr. and Mrs. Fox, Sly and Carmelita returned to the Safe House to find Bentley and Penelope on the couch, cuddled up under a blanket, watching some old western movie that was playing on TV, while Murray was in the corner of the living room, lifting weights, watching as his biceps rose and fell every time he lifted it.

Penelope looked up as the door shut, which led to Bentley looking up, as did Murray. The mouse looked relieved to find that Sly and Carmelita were smiling when they walked in through the door.

"I'm guessing it went good?" Penelope asked as the couple walked fully into the room, plopping down on the other couch near where Murray was currently lifting a barbell.

"You could say that, I guess," Carmelita said, and Sly just laughed. Penelope and Bentley looked confused.

"What exactly happened?" Murray spoke everyone's mind as he sat up, resting his hands on the black leather of the workout machine, and turning his eyes to the raccoon and fox.

"Well, its an interesting story..." Sly and Carmelita went on to tell the 'interesting' story of Carmelita's father cursing out Sly, their explanation, and the whole 'make-up' between the Fox's and Cooper's.

"Damn, sounded very...entertaining?" Murray said, not thinking of the right word. They all laughed.

The night went on as the five friends sat in the living room, talking about their 'interesting' night and about well...everything. It was a good night at the Safe House, and that night, Sly and Carmelita slept peacefully, not having to worry about Carmelita's parents being mad. That put less stress on her. All she had to focus on was the babies, and when they would be born, which would be soon. That night, she had sweet dreams about the rest of her life with Sly and the twins, and that's all she needed to be happy.

-  
**A/N: Thank you guys for cooperating with me for not having internet access. Our computer is fixed now, and I hope to update more, and even write a new story?(; also, my friend Honesty joined FanFiction, so please go check her out, she will be posting one-shots soon, so if your interested in love and romance (like I am) go check her out and say Dave Days loves her(;**

**Love you all!**

**Peace, Rock, Monkeys**

**~MaryChance(:**


	17. Baby Showers Bring Babies?

Stress isn't the best thing in the world.

Especially when you're pregnant.

That's how Carmelita felt. She was not only stressed. But worried, scared, nervous, and everything in between. The twins were coming soon. It's been a few weeks since the whole meet up with her parents. She was happy her parents weren't mad. Well, at least she got her dad to _not _be mad.

Since the babies were due in about a month, she had to get ready for something she forgot to plan.

The baby shower.

It never seemed to cross her mind. She also remembered since she was engaged, she had to have a bachelorette party, but she would plan that out later.

It was a Tuesday evening, and Carmelita had her two best friends, Maria and Mary, over to help her decorate for the baby shower. Carmelita already talked to Bentley, Murray, and of course, Sly about it, and they said it would be fun. Carmelita decided it would be more fun to have her friends over to help her out with the decorating, and let Sly hang with his "bros".

Sly and Carmelita wanted the gender(s) of the twins to be a surprise, but it was hard because they had not the slightest clue on what to buy. So, they decided it would be best to find out. And, they found out they would be having a baby boy and a baby girl. The couple couldn't have been happier.

So far, the living room of the Safe House looked great. Banners of bright blue hung on the walls. Mary and Maria decided it would be best to buy a banner that said "It's A Boy!" and "It's a Girl!". It was around 11:45 in the morning, and the party didn't start 'til 2, so they figured they had enough time.

"So, Carmelita, how's it feel being 8 and a half months pregnant?" Mary asked, trying to make sure the "It's a Girl!" banner was even.

"Eh, it's not bad, just hard to believe it's almost time for them to be here," Carmelita answered, watching as Maria got up on the couch to help Mary with the banner.

"I bet, chicka," Maria said, taking an end of the banner Mary was trying to hold. Mary nodded to her as a thanks.

"How's Sly taking it?" Maria asked, glancing back over at Carmelita, who was pushing a chair into the corner to make more room.

"He's happy about it, he's always been happy about it." Carmelita said. She finally got the chair positioned right, then plopped down in it. "Sly's been there since he found out. I was scared he was going to run out on me, to go back to the gang, you know? I didn't want to have to raise the babies alone, then constantly asking who their father is and why he wasn't around. I didn't want to have to tell them he was a thief, but since Sly is with us, it's not as bad. We're going to have to tell them some time or another,"

"Sly's always been special to you, even before all this happened, hasn't he?" Mary asked, turning over to her direction. Carmelita smiled.

"He certainly was different alright," She chuckled lightly. "with his flirty charm, his sexy smile, he just...attracted me."

Mary laughed, soon followed by Maria, and Carmelita soon found herself laughing along with them.

When they all stopped and got back to work, Carmelita asked, "Maria, how's Carlos and little Julia doing?"

Maria smiled. "Carlos is doing fine, he got a promotion at his job," she said. Carlos worked at the police station also, but he was an office worker, picked up the calls, and helped out around the station. "and Julia is absolutely great. She said her first word last week,"

"And I missed it?" Mary and Carmelita both asked. They looked at each other and laughed.

Maria giggled. "She said 'daddy'"

"Awwwhhhhh!" Carmelita said, followed by Mary.

"Carlos must have been so happy," Carmelita said.

"He was," Maria said, and smiled.

Carmelita looked over at Mary, who was now working on the "It's A Boy!" banner, hanging it along the stair rail.

"So, how's life for you, Mary?" Carmelita asked. "I haven't seen you much,"

Mary got the first side of the banner hung, and went down to the other side, then turned towards the vixen sitting in the chair. "My life has been pretty fantastic lately," Mary said, her lips forming into a smile.

"How's Greyson doing?" Carmelita questioned to her.

"He's doing great, been helping in the studio a lot, but he takes me sometimes, and honestly, it's really fun going there," Mary said. Greyson was Mary's husband. He worked in a recording studio, helping bands record albums and sell them at concerts they set up. Mary and Greyson have been married for only 8 months, and they were as happy as could be. Greyson being 23 and Mary being 22, both Carmelita and Maria could see their youngest friend's marriage last a long time.

Mary looked down at her feet, before finally saying "There's something I didn't tell you guys..."

Maria instantly turned around from setting up a small table they were going to put drinks on, and walked over to where Mary and Carmelita were. Carmelita stood up.

"What is it, Mary?" Maria asked. Mary looked up at her two best friends.

"I'm pregnant," Mary said. Carmelita and Maria gasped. Then, they looked happy.

"Awwh! How far along are you?" Carmelita asked. Mary smiled.

"A month and a half." Mary answered.

"Did you tell Greyson?" Maria asked.

"Of course I did!" Mary laughed a little. "I told him a few weeks after I took the test. I would've told him sooner, but I was scared."

"How did he take it?" Carmelita said.

"He was as happy as can be, hugging me. He cried a little too," Mary giggled. "We just sat there for what seemed like hours, talking about what we were going to do,"

"Congratulations Mary!" Maria and Carmelita cheered.

"Thanks guys,"

"And I got one more question,"

"Yes, Maria?"

"CAN I BE THE GODMOTHER?" she yelled.

Carmelita laughed. "I wanted to be the godmother!"

Mary was laughing at her two friends little argument. "Girls! You both can be the godmother!"

"Yay!" They cheered together, then they all laughed together, then got back to work. Carmelita smiled, rubbing her very noticeable stomach with her hand, and whispered "you guys are gonna have some great friends, just like I do,"

Around 1:50, everybody started showing up. Sly, Bentley, and Murray being the first to show, Sly making a grand entrance, by coming in the door and yelling "Honey! I'm home! And ready to party!" to which, Carmelita and her two friends laughed. About 10 minutes later, Carlos came to the door, holding 11 month old baby Julia in his arms. Carmelita was the first to hold Julia. Which made Maria and Carlos laugh.

Finally, at about 2:10, there was a knock on the door, and Sly answered it. Greyson stood there. He smiled at Sly.

"Greyson! Long time no see!" Sly said, letting Greyson step inside.

"It's been a while, man. But I see you've been busy," Greyson said, looking into the entrance of the living room at all the decorations.

Sly laughed. "Go on in there and say hi."

Sly and Greyson both walked into the living room. Carmelita, Penelope (who came home from the store), Maria, and Mary were all sitting around on the couches, laughing and talking. Mary looked up and saw her husband.

"Greyson!" she cheered, getting up and jumping in Greyson's arms. Greyson laughed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Sorry I'm late, got held up in the studio," Greyson said. He kissed Mary's lips, then gently set her down. Sly smiled at them, then looked over at Carmelita, who was sitting there talking to Penelope. Maria sat on the other love seat, cuddling with Carlos, and Julia in their lap.

Carmelita looked up at Sly, excused herself from Penelope, and got up and kissed Sly straight away. Sly kissed back with much passion, wrapping his arms around his soon-to-be-wife's waist.

"Sly! Carmelita! Not in front of the children!" Maria exclaimed, shielding her daughters eyes. They all laughed.

Soon, they all were sitting around, Carmelita having gifts surround her. She picked a medium sized box up.

"That ones mine!" Maria said. Carmelita opened it, pulling out a pair of blue footie pajamas. Followed by an identical pink pair.

"Awwh! It's adorable! Thanks Maria!" she exclaimed.

"What about me?" Carlos asked. Carmelita laughed a little."

"Thank you too Carlos," she said, smiling.

Carmelita gave the gift to Sly, him setting them by the staircase to carry up later. Carmelita grabbed a bag, a picture of a bear on the front, which Carmelita thought was cute. "Who had this one?"

"It's from me and Greyson," Mary spoke up.

"I helped pick it out. Because I'm a nice person," Greyson chimed in. They all laughed. Carmelita took the tissue paper out of the bag, then pulled out a light blue dress with a bow on the waistline. Then, pulled out a pair of jeans, followed by a blue shirt, about the same color as Sly's shirt, that had "Daddy's Little Thief" written in white letters on the front. Carmelita giggled and showed it to Sly, and he laughed.

"It's adorable!" Carmelita said, looking over at Mary and Greyson, who were sitting on the couch.

"Greyson gave me the idea for the shirt, so we went out and had a shop make it for us," Mary explained, looking at Greyson.

"My aunt made the dress for us," Greyson said.

"I love it, thank you guys," Carmelita said before handing the clothing to Sly, and Sly sat the clothes along with the clothes Maria and Carlos. He chuckled under his breath at the shirt. He was gonna be so happy seeing his little boy wearing it.

They went through all the presents, Carmelita being grateful for each of them. About halfway through the presents, Carmelita began to feel pain in her lower stomach. But, she remained calm, and tried to ignore it. By the time all the presents were opened, the pain grew.

Sly seemed to notice Carmelita in pain. He went over to her.

"Carm, you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. My stomach hurts like crazy though," she said, then groaned as another wave of pain went through.

"Uh-oh.." Bentley said. Sly looked over at his crippled best friend.

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" Sly asked him.

Bentley said "well, maybe..."

"Sly!" Carmelita yelled. Immediately, Sly ran back over to Carmelita.

"What's wrong, babe?" Sly asked, taking Carmelita's hand.

* * *

Carmelita looked up at her fiance. "Sly, my water just broke. It's time,"

** Authors Note: CARMELITA'S HAVING HER TWINSS! Didn't see that coming, did ya? And yes, I did put myself in this chapter, and I made myself married to Greyson Chance. DON'T JUDGE ME FOR MY GREYSON PROBLEM! But, on another note, 2 more chapters 'til the end. -tear- I can't believe I've gotten this far. Thank you all so much(:**

**Live-Love-GreysonChance**

**-MaryChance(:**


	18. Guess Who Joined The Party?

As any other normal soon-to-be-father would, Sly began to panic, not knowing what to do. But, he was going to do the only thing he knew _to _do: take her to the hospital.

Maria and Mary were near Carmelita, helping her into the van, telling her soothing things to calm her down. When, they knew for a fact Carmelita was freaking out on the inside just as much as they were. She was having her _children, _how was she not supposed to be scared? What if something went wrong? What if _she_ did something wrong? These questions and hundreds more were swirling around in her head, not helping her nerves.

Sly, Bentley, Murray, Carlos (who was holding Julia), and Greyson were all staying back, letting the girls do their thing, because "girls always stick together" as they put it. Sly just wanted Carmelita to be alright. Her and the twins.

Once Carmelita was situated, the rest of the gang piled in the van, Murray up front and Bentley in the passengers seat. They let Carmelita take the back seat, because they thought it would make her more comfortable. Maria, Carlos, and Julia and Mary and Greyson all got in their cars, and they all set off for the next generation of Cooper's to be born.

"How you doing, Carm?" Sly asked, rubbing the back of Carmelita's hand with his gloved thumb. The vixens breathing went from normal to hard every few minutes; Carmelita hated the feeling of contractions.

"Eh, I'm alright, it just-OH!" Carmelita let out, using her free hand to hold her stomach. "It hurts,"

"I know, honey, I know," Sly turned his head towards the front, where his best pals sat. "How much longer 'til we get there?"

Bentley gazed out the window. "We're almost there, how's Carmelita doing?"

Just as the turtle asked that, Carmelita let out another groan in pain. Sly began to rub circles on the back of her hand. "She's had her better days," Sly joked, which caused Carmelita to laugh a little. Sly always knew how to make her smile, even when she was in the toughest situations.

The van came to a stop, and Sly and Carmelita looked up towards the front. Murray looked back at them. "We're here."

Sly opened the back doors and climbed out first. Once he was out, he reached for Carmelita's hand. She nodded in a thank you, and was helped out of the van by Sly.

_This is it._ Carmelita thought as the four of them made their way to the hospital entrance. _When I leave this place, I will be a mother of two children._

She felt Sly tighten his grip on Carmelita's hand just a little. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back.

* * *

_Here we go._

Sly paced the floors of the hospital waiting room. They took Carmelita back to the delivery rooms about an hour ago, and they had asked for them to stay in the waiting room. He had a bundle of emotions running through him at that moment: happiness, nervousness, worried. He wanted things to go smoothly. He was going to have a son and a daughter, his own children, to hopefully one day be able to train well and be just like his father. To help carry on the Cooper name, but also be like their mother; a well-trained fighter who knew what to do, when to do it.

It was one of those moments where he wished his father was still alive. He could ask him what to do, how to be a excellent father, how to be just like his old man. But, he couldn't. Once Sly actually thought about it, none of this would've happened if the Fiendish Five didn't steal the Thieveious Raccoonus. Sly wouldn't have had to travel the world, and be chased by the lovely vixen who some day in the near future he would be able to call his wife. He wouldn't have been as close with her as he was now. But, most importantly, he wouldn't have fallen this deeply in love with her.

Bentley's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Sly, you should sit down. Carmelita's going to be fine, I assure you,"

Sly stared blankly at his crippled pal for a moment, before shaking his head. "Sorry, pal. I'm just nervous, that's all,"

Bentley chuckled lightly. "I bet, if I was in your shoes, I would be too,"

Just then, Murray spoke up, which kind of startled Sly, since he was being so quite this whole time. "Sly?"

Sly turned towards his chubby friend. "Yes, Murray?"

Murray was silent for a moment, before asking. "What happens after we leave here?"

A confused look was drawn on the raccoons face. "What'cha mean, pal?"

Murray looked at his hands, trying to think through how to explain what was on his mind. "Like, when we leave here, after Carmelita gives birth to the twins, and they are actually here, what happens to us? Since they'll be here,"

Honestly, Sly didn't really think about that either. Of course, having the twins around was going to change the way the gang lived, and all of their lives. They would have two more mouths to feed, two more people to watch over. Sly knew the whole house was excited for the twins to come, but they were also nervous, because they didn't know how to take care of children. Sly just hoped that Carmelita knew how.

"We just have to see for ourselves, shouldn't we?" Sly asked Murray. Murray nodded slightly, a small smile forming on his face.

"I'm happy for you, Sly," Murray said, standing up and placing a hand on his pals shoulder.

Sly smiled lightly. "Thanks, pal,"

Just then, the three of them heard the door open, and all their eyes zoomed to that direction. Maria, Penelope and Mary were the first ones to rush into the empty waiting room (well, besides Sly, Bentley, and Murray). The two girls ran over to Sly's position. Behind them, Carlos, and Greyson came in. Greyson was holding Julia.

"How's Carmelita?" Maria. Penelope and Mary asked simultaneously. Sly laughed.

"She's fine, she's in delivery as we speak." Sly answered. Greyson, after handing Julia back in the hands of her father, came up behind Mary and put an arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, and one of Greyson's hands rested on her stomach. Sly smiled.

"The two of you are going to be just like me and Carmelita," Sly told his two friends, which caused them to smile.

Maria spoke up. "He better treat her just as well as you treated Carmelita, or someone's ass is going to get whooped,"

They all laughed, and sat down near one another in the chairs. Sly glanced up at the wall clock, which he could hear ticking sense the room became dead silence. It's been 2 hours.

But for Sly, it's felt like a lifetime.

"Mr. Cooper?" The sound of a males voice caused Sly to immediately look over in his direction. Soon, everybody's eyes were on the badger doctor standing before them.

Sly spoke up. "That's me, how's Carmelita?"

"Ms. Fox did very well, the twins were delivered without any problems."

Everybody started to cheer, which made Sly smiled big.

"When can I see her," Sly soon changed his word choice, "I mean them?"

The doctor, who's name was Dr. Unifer, smiled at the raccoon. "In a few minutes, we have to get everything situated correctly first,"

"Thank you, doctor," Sly said. Dr. Unifer nodded his head slightly, then turned away and walked down the long, narrow hallway.

Sly turned back to all his friends, who were all smiling at him. Multiple things were blurted out at him.

"Congratulations!"

"You're a father now!"

"I wanna see the twins!"

So on and so on. But, nobody could have been happier than he was.

A few minutes later, Dr. Unifer appeared again. "You may see Carmelita and the twins as you wish now,"

Sly turned towards the gang. Bentley spoke up first.

"Go on, Sly, you deserve to see them first," Everybody else agreed.

Sly nodded his head at them as a thank you, got up, and followed the doctor down the hallway.

He was finally going to meet the two people he helped give life too.

**A/N: God damn, how long has it been? Let me check... 4 MONTHS? SERIOUSLY? I'm so sorry! My parents are getting a divorce, which meant no computer for me to update anything, but now we got a new (and sooo much fuckin' better) computer, and I'm updating! And yes, I do realize this chapter sucked, I'm only 13, I'm not good at birth scenes and shit (but I wrote 2 sex stories about Greyson Chance... is that weird?) **

**ANOTHER NOTE!**

**I have ideas for the sequel to this story. Should be pretty interesting. But, I also want you guys to help me. What should the twins names be? First and middle, boy and girl. It would be appreciated if you gave me ideas, PM me.**

**Love you all, thank you so much for sticking through me with this, this story has been on FanFiction for 2 years, and there's only 1 more chapter left... wow.**

**Well, bye for now(:**

**Live-Love-GreysonChance**

**-MaryChance**


	19. After All This Time

_This is it._

It was the last thing Sly thought before he slowly pushed the door open that led to Carmelita's hospital room. The walls were paste white, and a dim light lit the room, the rest was from the window. Various machines working their jobs were around the room. Sly had no clue what any of them did, and honestly couldn't have cared.

He saw Carmelita sitting on the hospital bed. Two bundles in her arms, one pink and one blue, from all that Sly could see. Carmelita looked over at Sly once she heard him enter the room. A smiled formed on her lips as she nodded her head a little, gesturing him to come closer to get a better view. Sly nodded back and walked slowly towards the bed. Once he got close enough, Carmelita arranged her arms in a different matter so Sly could see.

"Sly," she began, smiling more than she was. "Meet your son and daughter,"

The grin on Sly's lips formed even wider, if that was physically possible. He bent down a little more to see.

Carmelita looked up at the male raccoon. "Wanna hold one of them?"

Sly nodded lightly. She smiled, and nodded towards the pink bundle, telling Sly to help her pick the bundle up. Sly reached out and carefully took the bundle from Carmelita's arm. The free arm Carmelita now had, she relaxed it. Sly's brown eyes looked down at the face of his child. He was holding the girl. Sly thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen (besides Carmelita, or course). She had big brown eyes, and was a raccoon, just like her daddy. She had a little tuft of blue hair, just like her mommy. Her eyes went up Sly's face, and she giggled lightly. A tear escaped Sly's eye.

Sly and Carmelita switched children, so Sly was now holding the boy. He was also a very beautiful creature. He was like his sister, with the big brown eyes, but he was a fox, like his mom. A little but of his hair stuck out in the front, like his dad's did. Sly chuckled lightly, more tears flowing out his eyes. Carmelita smiled.

Sly, still holding the male child, sat down on the edge of Carmelita's hospital bed, gently kissing his soon-to-be-wife's lips. She smiled.

"They're beautiful," Sly said, his eyes going between his son and his daughter.

"Very beautiful," Carmelita spoke.

"What are we going to name them?" Sly asked. They never really did talk about names.

"Well," Carmelita looked down at her and Sly's daughter. "For our daughter, I was thinking Carmella Rose,"

"Carmella Rose Cooper," Sly spoke it, to see if it sounded good. He smiled. "Sounds beautiful,"

Carmelita's lips formed into a smile. "I'll let you name our son,"

Sly thought for a minute. What should their sons name be?

After thinking it through for a minute, he finally said "Conner Daniel,"

"After your father?" Carmelita asked. Sly nodded lightly.

"He would have been happy for us, I know he would," Sly whispered. He looked back up at Carmelita. "And Daniel after your father,"

Carmelita leaned over and kissed Sly's cheek. "It's perfect. Thank you,"

Their lips met again. There was a knock at the door. They pulled away quickly, Sly looked at Carmelita, asking her if they should let whoever is on the other side of the door in. Carmelita shrugged.

"It's open!" Sly yelled, then hushed his voice, remembering the twins.

The door cracked open, and Maria's head apperared. "Are we allowed to come in?"

Carmelita smiled. "Of course."

The door opened wider, and soon Maria (holding Julia), Carlos, Mary, Greyson, Bentley, Penelope, and Murray all stepped into the room, spreading out.

Mary was the first to speak. "I wanna hold one!"

Carmelita laughed. "I'll let you; you're going to need some practice with children, aren't you?"

A blush crept on Mary's face. Greyson chucked from behind her.

Carefully, Carmelita handed Mary Carmella, while Sly handed Conner over to Bentley. Mary looked down at Carmella, smiling a little, looking close to tears.

"She's beautiful," Mary said. Greyson came over and looked at Carmella.

"A little miracle," he said. Carmelita and Maria put their hands to their cheeks and went 'Awwh! Family moment!"

Sly looked at Bentley holding Conner. Bentley smiled a little, rocking Conner in his arms gently.

"He looks like you, Sly," Bentley said, looking up at his long-time best friend. Sly smiled at him.

"Well, besides the fox fur, yeah," he said with a laugh. Bentley laughed too.

"Can I hold him?" Murray spoke up. Both Sly and Bentley looked over at their hippo friend. Soon, they both smiled.

"Of course," Bentley said, lifting Conner up a little for Murray to take. Murray carefully took Conner in his arms, rocking him lightly like Bentley was.

Sly smiled at the two. Then, he looked over. Maria was now holding Carmella, and Carlos was holding Julia.

"She's just so adorable!" Maria exclaimed. Carmelita laughed.

"Thank you, I guess?" Carmelita said. Then, they all laughed.

They all took turns holding the babies, sharing their thoughts, and getting a few good laughs out of it all.

Carmelita had to stay for two days in the hospital with the twins just being born. Sly offered to stay, but Carmelita insisted he went home and got his proper rest. Sly, not wanted to argue, agreed. Kissing Carmelita, he left with the others.

Maria, Mary, and Penelope wanted to stay back at the hospital with Carmelita and the twins, so the boys all headed back to the SafeHouse. (**A/N; since I did a girl scene when Carmelita, Mary, and Maria were decorating for the baby shower, I'm gonna let the guys have a bonding time ;P**)

25 minutes later, all the guys were sitting in the living room of the SafeHouse, talking and laughing. They never really got to have hang-out sessions like this by themselves. Carlos was holding Julia, and occasionally they would pass her around to let everyone get the chance to hold her.

"Isn't it crazy?" Sly, who was now holding Julia, asked his four friends.

Greyson looked over at Sly. "Whatcha mean?"

Sly bounced Julia on his knee gently, causing the one year old to giggle. "That the twins are actually here."

Bentley spoke up. "Well, of course it is, pal. We were waiting for them for nine months, now their here, and we don't really have any clue as to what we're doing,"

Sly handed Julia to Greyson. "I... I just want to be a good father, you know? Give my kids the life I wish I had." Sly looked at his gloved hands. "I want to be able to teach them the things I wished I was taught when I was a younger kid. I want to teach them to be thieves, but want them to know how to have self-defense like their mother. I just don't know exactly where to start,"

"How about letting them be raised well to that age where they can start training?" Carlos advised. Sly smirked.

"Well, I knew that, dumbass," they all began to laugh. Sly was beginning to feel more confident about being a father, thanks to his four best pals.

_**Two Days Later**_

Sly, Bentley, and Murray got a call from the hospital, saying Carmelita and the twins could come and be picked up. After making sure the two car seats they put in for Conner and Carmella, the three of them piled in the van, on their way to the hospital, to bring back not only one, but three people.

After signing Carmelita out, Murray held Carmella and Sly held Conner, and they made their way to the van. Murray wanted to try and buckle Carmella in, because he 'wanted to train to be a good godfather' in his words. Sly chucked and agreed. After struggling for a few moments, Murray got Carmella locked safely in her seat. Sly bucked Conner in, then, after helping Carmelita get situated, hopped in the back of the van. The rest of them piled in, and they headed home.

"I can't believe it," Carmelita said, gazing down at her beautiful daughter. Sly came up behind her and kissed her cheek. He was holding Conner.

"Me neither," Sly said, rocking Conner gently in his arms.

"We're parents," Carmelita replied. She carefully placed Carmella in the baby blue colored crib that Penelope helped Carmelita pick out. After tucking Carmella safely in, Carmelita kissed her forehead, murmuring "Night, sweetie,"

Sly walked over to Conner's crib, which was right next to Carmella's. He repeated Carmelita's action with Carmella to Conner, then they both walked out of the room, flicking off the lights, and entering their own room.

Carmelita rested on the bed, looking up at Sly. He smiled then lay down next to her. She rolled over, so she was cuddling against him. Sly wrapped his arm around her, then pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Carmelita smiled. "I love you too,"

This is only the beginning of the tale of Sly, Carmelita, their children, and the rest of the gang. They knew it wasn't going to be easy being parents, but if only they really knew.

The adventure has just begun.

**A/N: And, this is it. Surprise's and Secret's is finally complete. After 2 years of working on this, it's finally done. Wow, I can't believe it. **

** I want to thank some people:**

**Slylady345:**** For being there as my friend and helping me out as the story went along.**

**ClaireCooper:**** For giving me advice.**

** And ****carmen32:**** For talking to me, and being a really amazing friend.**

** I want to thank you all for supporting me on this story, and loving it and reviewing. 83 reviews, wow. I love you all.**

** Keep an eye out. The sequel will come out in a couple weeks. **

** Well, so long for now, I'll see you in the sequel 'Born a Criminal'**

**Live-Love-GreysonChance,**

** -MaryChance**


End file.
